La promesa de Nadie
by tsundere-chan123
Summary: Nadie, no debería sentirse curioso. Pero lo hace. Nadie, no debería encariñarse. Pero es inevitable. Nadie, no debería haber hecho aquel día una promesa tan complicada. Nadie, sabe que no debe... Pero el Dios de los muchos Rostros proveerá. Además la chica tiene muchos talentos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfiction juego de tronos, espero que os guste. espero no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Canción de hielo y fuego ni de los personajes. Espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

NADIE

Recorría el sucio laberinto de casas, los gritos y llantos abundaban por esta zona de Desembarco del Rey, me encuentro en el lecho de pulgas, cada rincón apesta, a pocilgas establos y curtidurías. Buscaba entre las viejas tabernas y burdeles a la persona que había preguntado por mis servicios. Debía ser un noble por la gran suma de dinero que ofreció a la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Aunque aún no se cual es mi misión el Dios de Muchos Rostros proveerá.

Cuando entre en la taberna aun no había llegado el contratista, me senté en un lado de la barra y me quede hablando con la camarera como un buen galán, el joven y apuesto Adrian así trata a las mujeres para conseguir todo lo que necesita. Una vez que estuve servido empecé a observar con detenimiento el bar. Era un antro sin nada destacable. Un fuerte olor a alcohol, sudor y carne quemada abunda en la sala. La comida era devorada por un par de comensales en el centro de la sala. Por sus vestimentas no creo que hayan probado nunca una mejor, debido a sus posturas, el hollín en el pelo y callos en sus manos debían de ser herreros o aprendices.

El tren de pensamiento de nadie fue interrumpido con la llegada de un fuerte y corpulento hombre a la taberna. Se notaba a leguas que este caballero no pertenecía aquí, aunque se aprecia el intento. Vestía ropas raídas y una capa cubría parte de su rostro, pero el olor a limpio y sus pasos decididos, lo delataban como un caballero honrado o incluso un noble. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la esquina. Mirando a todos como si buscara a alguien. Este hombre debía de ser el noble más rígido de los siete reinos. Se notaba que no había hecho nada igual en su vida.

Adrian le pidió a la camarera con una sonrisa, si le podía llevar una cerveza al hombre solitario que se sentaba en la esquina del bar. Con un fuerte sonrojo dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, para servir al caballero.

Observé su reacción desde la distancia, el primer sentimiento que expreso fue la confusión, pero el gesto fue rápidamente sustituido por una expresión de desconfianza. Hombre listo. Me quedo estudiándolo detenidamente. Minutos más tarde, cuando aprendí todo los secretos del hombre decidí hacer mi aparición.

\- ¿Que desea la noble mano del rey de un humilde siervo del Dios de los Muchos Rostros? - pregunto en una voz llana. Si estaba desconcertado lo oculto muy bien bajo una estoica cara, pero yo lo leí cual libro abierto. Sutilmente el norteño dejó una bolsa de dinero al lado de la cerveza.

\- No deseo sus servicios de asesino, solo quiero la protección de mi hija.- ahora fue el turno de nadie para arquear una ceja.

\- Normalmente ayudamos a otorgar el don a la gente, no ayuda a conservar la vida.- Respondió el Hombre sin rostro.

Nadie observo más detenidamente al hombre sentado en frente suya, parecía preocupado, y mayor. Este señor no estaba hecho para bailar al son del juego que estaba a punto de comenzar. Se sentía intrigado en porque el hombre pide ayuda de nadie en la protección de su hija y no confía en sus propios caballeros.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué confiarías la seguridad de su señora en un asesino y no en un caballero?- Pregunto intrigado, sin esperarse la reacción del noble.

\- Jajajajaja! No es una dama, ella se empeña en recordármelo constantemente. Es una guerrera. Es una joven lobo- esto último lo susurro como si estuviera hablando para si mismo.

No sabe porque pero el hombre sin rostro sintió curiosidad. No está bien, nadie lo sabía. Pero este noble no es normal, este hombre en frente suya era interesante. Encontraba una nobleza salvaje rara de ver en las persona. Y la hija de este debía ser incluso más excepcional. La curiosidad pudo con el asesino.

\- Si hipotéticamente acepo ¿cómo voy a acercarme a ella para protegerla?- preguntó el hombre sin rostro bebiendo de la cerveza aun intacta sobre la mesa.

\- Serás su profesor de Danza. – dijo Ned simplemente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Nadie no podía sorprenderse aun más, ¿danza? Empezaba a cuestionarse la cordura del hombre. Pero una vez que el norteño empezó a explicar su plan, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin el consentimiento de nadie. Volvía a sentirse como un niño planeando una travesura.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es mi primer fanfiction de Juego de tronos, espero que os guste. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Canción de hielo y fuego que pertenecen a G.R.R. Martin, si fueran míos Arya Stark estaría en el Trono de hierro al lado de su loba Nymeria y todo Poniente a sus pies. Solo puedo plantear teorías de lo que podría pasar. Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia, especialmente mi hermanito( onii-chan), a quién se la dedico por su cumpleaños.**

Nadie

Syrio Forel es un hombre delgado, calvo y de nariz ganchuda. Fue nombrado la primera espada de Braavos, por el mismísimo señor del mar de Braavos. Nadie se enorgullece de llevar este rostro. El rostro de un hombre honorable y observador, que casi le recuerda a sí mismo antes de entrar a servir en la casa de Blanco y Negro.

Me han traído a esta sala unos jóvenes caballeros del norte. Estos hombres son muy distintos de las pretenciosas gentes del sur de Poniente. Mientras espero a la mano me muevo intranquilo, reconsiderando todo esto. _¿Que estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura_. Trato de distraerme analizando toda la sala. Es una estancia amplia. El mobiliario está amontonado alrededor de las paredes. Las chirriantes puertas se abren. Y Ante mí se encuentra aquel caballero, pero mucho mejor vestido que la última vez que lo había visto. Parece relajado. El hombre se acerca y dice:

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí- comento mientras me observaba atentamente. -¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombres es Syrio Forel, primera espada de Braavos.- Dice Nadie inclinándose ligeramente hacia la mano.

\- Bien Syrio voy a mandar llamar a mi hija.- afirma, mientras regresa caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta.- ¡Que empiecen las clases de Danza!- se despide el norteño, con aire alegre.

Syrio Forel

Observaba el paisaje de Desembarco de Rey. _Nunca imaginé que fuera a verlo desde el mismísimo castillo_ , _pero como sirviente ya nada debería sorprenderme,_ pensó Nadie divertido. Oía como una puerta se abre detrás de mí. Era la hora.

Una joven delgada y atlética cruzó la puerta, analizando a la disposición de la sala: las mesas y los caballetes desmontados, los bancos amontonados en las paredes. Syrio se fijó en los ojos de la muchacha. Todos los sentimientos escondidos tras esa salvaje mirada fascinaron al hombre sin rostro. En ese momento todas las dudas que albergaba desaparecieron. Aceptó su cometido con la joven loba. Estaba dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura para cuidarla.

Ahora debía enseñarle a defenderse por sí sola. Esto podría acabar muy bien o desastrosamente mal. Pero eso a Nadie no le preocupaba. Trataría de enseñar a la niña salvaje.

\- Llegas tarde, chico.- la joven se sorprendió nada más verlo salir de entre las sombras.- Mañana quiero que estés aquí a mediodía.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Arya.

\- Soy tu profesor de baile.- le lance una de las espadas de madera. Ella fue a cogerla, pero falló y se estrelló contra el suelo.- Mañana la atraparas, ahora recógela.

Cuando la joven la recogió, trató de sostener la espada con las dos manos. Nadie sabía que le quedaban muchas lecciones por delante. Chasqueó los dientes desalentado. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Syrio Forel

\- Estás muerta- dijo Nadie.

\- Has hecho trampas – dijo la muchacha furiosa- Has dicho izquierda y has atacado por la derecha.

\- Exacto, estás muerta chica- dijo el hombre sin rostro con calma.

\- ¡Pero has mentido!

\- Mis palabras mentían. Mis ojos y mi brazo decían la verdad a gritos, pero no lo has visto.

Todo esto resultaba sumamente estresante para el asesino. Esta niña era muy terca. Al mismo tiempo era capaz de ver el potencial en la joven loba, nunca se daba por vencida. Tenía una férrea determinación y eso le gustaba. Así que siguió entrenando a la joven dama con la paciencia de un santo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron con estrepitosamente, haciendo que el hombre sin rostro se pusiera alerta. Entraron en la sala un total de seis personas armadas. El primero vestía de color blanco, lo que significaba que pertenecía a la famosa Guardia Real. El hombre sin Rostro se dio cuenta al instante de que el juego de tronos había cambiado. E iban perdiendo. Miró receloso a los invitados.

\- Arya Stark. Ven con nosotros, niña – demandó el caballero.

\- ¿Qué queréis?- dijo la joven tratando de ocultar la inseguridad de su voz.

\- Tu padre te manda llamar.

Nadie detuvo a Arya sujetándola por el brazo, y desplazándose lentamente delante de la muchacha.

\- ¿Y cómo Lord Eddard envía hombres de los Lannisters y no a los suyos? Me intriga-

El hombre sin rostro consiguió lo que quería, que su pupila entendiera el cambio de las reglas del juego. La joven suministró con perspicacia y osadía, palabras que los caballeros no supieron cómo responder sin delatar sus asuntos. Confirmaron todas las sospechas.

\- Cogedla- les ordenó la capa dorada cuando se le acabó la paciencia.

Tres guardias avanzaron, espada en mano y el visor del yelmo bajado. Notó el temblor que recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven norteña. _Normal que la dama tenga miedo_. _Todo su mundo ha cambiado y ella aun se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo que implica,_ pensó Nadie.

\- Deteneos ahora mismo. ¿Qué sois? ¿Hombres o perros? Solo un perro amenazaría a una niña.- comento Nadie, de forma despreocupada a los caballeros mientras los apuntaba con su espada de madera.

\- Aparta viejo- ordenó uno de los caballeros de rojo.

Los hombres empezaron a danzar con el bravossi. No eran bailarines especialmente buenos. Sería demasiado fácil para Nadie matarlos a todos, pero su trabajo aún no había acabado. Sin apartar la mirada de sus oponentes, llamó a la joven loba.

\- Arya, chica, hoy no danzaremos más. Vete ya. Corre con tu padre.

Nadie se dió cuenta de Arya seguía absorta mirando la lucha. Chica estúpida. Demasiado leal como para dejar a alguien atrás. Nadie acabó fácilmente con los guardias. Solo quedaba la estúpida capa dorada.

\- Syrio, huye.- susurró la niña desde su escondite.

\- La primera espada de Braavos no huye- canturreó Syrio mientras luchaba contra su oponente, el cual incluso era peor que los caballeros de rojo.

Nadie

Una vez que la joven se fue, se dejó arrestar por el guardia, llamado Meryn Trant, y fue llevado a prisión. Este le conto una historia descabellada a sus superiores para tratar de explicar la muerte de los caballeros, remarcando como él había salió victorioso de esa pequeña cruzada. El momento de gloria le duró 5 segundos, los que tardaron los caballeros en darse cuenta de que había dejdo escapar a la pequeña Stark. Nadie casi rompe a reír cuando los guardias empezaron a discutir a golpes entre sí. Casi.

Nadie fue llevado a las mugrientas mazmorras, en donde se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas. Se encontró nada más y nada menos con la antigua mano del Rey en la celda contigua: Lord Eddard Stark. Un sentimiento casi irreconocible se instaló en el hombre sin rostro. Hacía años que no lo sentía. El temor y preocupación por alguien querido… _¿Dónde estaría ahora la joven loba si su padre estaba en prisión?_ Nadie, se encontró confuso con sus sentimientos. Los sirvientes de los Dios de Muchos Rostros no deben sentir, solo servir. Mucho menos encariñarse con alguien. Todos estos pensamientos carcomían la conciencia de nadie. Hasta que el asesino captó un leve susurro que provenía de la celda contigua.

\- Cuida de mi hija, por favor.- rogó el moribundo, que una vez había sido un gran hombre.- Cuida de mi pequeña loba.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Syrio Forel, el que fue nombrado la primera espada de Braavos. Syrio había muerto. En esta celda mugrienta solo se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco a un lado y rojo al otro. Nadie tenía una promesa que cumplir.

\- Lord Eddard, mi nombre es Jaquen H'ghar y yo cuidaré de su hija.

 **Se agradecen los comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo esta basado en los capítulos de Arya (2 y 4) de Juego de Tronos. En esta historia se describe a Syrio Forel como en los libros. Siento no publicar tan seguido cuando acabe los exámenes publicare con cierta coherencia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie

Estoy encerrado en estas húmedas celdas, junto con ladrones y asesinos. La prisión estaba extrañamente animada de conversación. Hace poco, la antigua mano del Rey fue llevado a juicio. El rumor sobre la muerte del traidor norteño corrió como la pólvora. Se comentaban diversos rumores, opiniones y teorías sobre este. Mi único pensamiento se centraba en la pequeña loba. Necesito salir de aquí. Debo cumplir con mi cometido. Se dijo a sí mismo Nadie como un mantra. Aun que en realidad todo era más complicado que eso. No solo necesitaba escapar para terminar con su trabajo. La verdadera razón muy a su pesar, era la norteña.

Unas profundas pisadas resonaron en toda la prisión. Dando a conocer a un joven señor vestido de negro. El hombre del muro paseaba infructuosamente por los pasillos, mientras comentarios ociosos eran dichos por los prisioneros. El hombre se paro una vez más, ahora en frente su celda, haciendo la misma proposición.

\- Si te unes a los hermanos juramentados del muro, podrás reiniciar una vida. Serás librado de la prisión.

\- Acepto- Nadie acababa de encontrar su vía de escape.

Jaqen H'ghar

Jaqen se encontraba encerrado junto con otros dos presos. Los tres estaban en una pequeña jaula. Nadie no estaba preocupado. En Lorath hay escoria peor que esta. Pero aun así llevaban veinte minutos juntos, y ya estaba deseando ofrecer sus nombres al Dios Rojo.

Unos de ellos no tenia nariz. Era recio y rechoncho, similar a un simio. Se llamaba Rorge. El otro prisionero no tenía lengua. Trate de preguntarle su nombre, pero el pobre ni siquiera sabía escribir. Yo estaba estresado. No sabía que nombre ofrecer. Así que simplemente le llame Mordedor, debido a sus dientes muy afilados y amarillentos. Le debió de gustar, ya que sonreía de manera sádica cuando le llamaba así.

Nadie se sentía afortunado. No necesitaba escaparse. Su pequeña loba viajaba de encubierto junto a él. Jaqen simplemente observaría a la dama, en silencio. Andaba con unos jóvenes, probablemente huérfanos. Un muchacho alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos azules encabezaba el grupo. El joven según su investigación, era uno de los bastardos del antiguo Rey Robert Baratheon. Un joven Rechoncho con el pelo pajizo llamado Pastel Caliente y Lommy Manosverdes, los cuales al principio intentaron atemorizar a la joven dama. Pobrecitos, una loba no es alguien a quien uno simplemente intimida. Pensó Nadie divertido recordando ese día.

Era una noche cerrada, la compañía había parado cerca de una posada para reponer. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos tanto aburridos como sedientos. En ese momento la pequeña loba sale enojada de la posada, murmurando algo así como: ''los lobos no comen bebés''. Nadie trato de llamar su atención.

\- Chico, chico guapo.- Jaqen se dirigió a la dama. Vio como su mirada se endureció, y agarro su pequeña espada con precaución.

\- A uno le gustaría otro trago de cerveza. A uno le entra sed, de tanto llevar estos grilletes tan pesados - Nadie hablo de la forma tradicional Ioralthi, de donde Jaqen era originario - A uno le iría bien un baño, también - La joven se le quedo mirando extrañada - Y el chico se ganaría un amigo.

\- Ya tengo amigos - Replico mordazmente.

\- ¿Dónde están?- comento Rorge con Burla. Mientras que Mordedor siseo. Nadie quería más que nunca otorgar el don a esos dos.

Jaqen intento hablar amigablemente con la muchacha. Pero sus compañeros decidieron que iban a conseguir beber de la forma difícil. Las amenazas de Rorge estaban en su apogeo.

\- ¡Acércate más te voy a meter ese palo por el culo hasta el cuello!- amenazo Rorge.

Contra todo pronóstico la chica comenzó acercándose al carromato, para alegría de mis compañeros. Nadie era curioso. Simplemente observo en silencio. Ya estaba tan cerca como para tocar la rueda del carro, cuando Mordedor se levantó. Y trato de atacarla. Al instante recibió un bonito swing entre los ojos. Para diversión de Nadie. No podía decir lo mismo de Mordedor. Cegado por la ira, trato de liberarse y abalanzarse sobre la muchacha. Las cadenas resistieron, haciéndole sangrar sobre los grilletes.

Resignado, volvió a su sitio. Nadie estaba seguro que Mordedor estaba pensando en represalias. Mientras que la loba poco a poco comenzó a alejarse. Más allá se encontraba el joven bastardo, que acababa de ver el final de la discusión. Antes de irse Jaqen comento divertido a la loba.

\- Un chico con más valor que sentido común.

Nadie

(días después en Harrenhal)

Estaba rodeado de llamas. Nunca me imagine que moriría así. Quemado en un granero. El incendio se origino de una antorcha caída, que rápidamente se extendió por las paredes. Solo se oía a los animales encabritados, las maldiciones de Rorge y los chillidos de Mordedor, de fondo el crepitar de las llamas. No sabíamos porque nadie de fuera no había venido a ayudar, aunque solo fuera por los animales.

El aire estaba lleno de humo. Nadie no había temido tanto a su Dios como ahora. Resignado viendo su fin, pensó en la promesa que ato su destino. La puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a varias figuras, fuera se oía ruidos de batalla. Ahora entendía por qué no acudieron a ayudar, pensó Nadie. Las personas abrían una trampilla. Eran cuatro un gordinflón que corrió por ella nada más abierta, y tres personas. Una de ellas era una niña llorando de la mano del niño pequeño y un chico alto musculo. Entonces comprendí quienes eran las figuras.

\- ¡Chico, chico guapo!- Nadie llamo a Arya.

Eso llamo la atención de mis compañeros de celda. Que se fijaron en los muchachos discutiendo. Seguí tratando de llamar la atención sin prestar atención a lo demás.

\- ¡Levántala! ¡sácala de aquí! ¡corre!- Grito la loba al bastardo.

Salió corriendo del Granero hacia la batalla. El techo se estaba derrumbando. Nadie se arrepentía de haberla pedido ayuda. Uno de los animales se estaba quemando vivo, pero no podía ver nada, solo oír los desgarradores relinchos. El humo era demasiado denso. Me faltaba el aire. Rorge se dio por vencido. Ambos tranquilos. Sentados el uno al lado del otro, mientras escuchábamos los chillidos de Mordedor.

Ahora ninguno de los dos se salvara. Chica estúpida, demasiado leal como para dejar a alguien atrás pensó Nadie resignado a morir. Estaba listo para tomar el don del Dios de los Muchos Rostros, cuando un hacha cayó estrepitosamente dentro de la jaula.

Nadie sonrió, demasiado leal como para dejar a alguien atrás.

 **Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Canción de hielo y fuego que pertenecen a R.R. Martin, si fueran míos Arya Stark estaría en el Trono de hierro al lado de su loba Nymeria, y todo Poniente a sus pies. Pero por desgracia, tan solo puedo plantear teorías de lo que pasará.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo está basado en los capítulos de Arya (2 y 3) de Choque de Reyes. Siento no publicar tan seguido. Culpable. No creo que publique de forma regular. Pero agradezco a todos los que me animáis a continuar escribiendo.**


End file.
